Pop Stars in High School
by Nikooru-sama
Summary: Four famous popstars that are in a group called 'Hikari' is going to high school with a lot of fans of the pop group.What will await them? Pairings: Sasusaku, Naruhina, Nejiten and Shikaino. NOT UPDATING
1. Pop Stars in High School

**Pop Stars in High School**

This is a new fic i made, i think its gonna be a bit OOC but enjoy! Oh and Hinata doesn't stutter in this fic, even if she's with Naruto...

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'**Inner selves**'

"WAKE UP SAKURA! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP!" a girl with blond hair and blue eyes,she is called Ino and she shouted into a girl's ear that has pink hair and emerald eyes.

There are 4 girls living in the same house because they're best friends and they are the famous Pop Star group called 'Hikari', they are also gonna be late for school aswell and it's their first day in their High School called 'Konoha High School' (i didnt know title to put in for their school! so i used the same as my 1st fic)

"Ten more minutes please..." the one with pink hair, Sakura moaned.

"You have to wake up now! Everyone else is ready for school and it's our first day, WE ARE GONNA BE LATE!" said a girl with brown hair tied up in two bun and brown eyes, she's called Tenten, the oldest in the group.

"Fine, fine, fine. I'm up! Where's my uniform?" said Sakura, rubbing her eyes.

"They're here Sakura." a girl with short black hair and white eyes, she's called Hinata and she was holding up Sakura's uniform, Hinata is the youngest in the group.

The uniform has a black blazer with the school badge on it, black and white ties that are striped that goes across diagonally and white shirts, the only differences is that the girls wear white or black skirts that go half way on the thigh and boys wear gray or black trousers.

After Sakura got dressed, the four girls were at the school gates, looking at the school with wide eyes.

"Omg! This is the biggest school I've been to!" said Hinata in amusement.

"Hey you! It's just a school, white eyes!" said a random girl, as she spoted the Hikari po stars.

"Do you know who we are! FYI we are the Hikari pop stars!" shouted Hinata, as three hands clasped her mouth shut.

"You just blew our cover! Now we're gonna get chased!" said Ino, having a woried look on her face.

"OMG! You're Hikari! OMG! Can I get you're autographs!" the girl started to shout out, making more people to come over.

"RUUUUUUUUUN!" shouted the four girls in unison, running away from the group of fans.

When the girls managed to ditch their fans, they went to their home room and they were in the same class.

"We're in the same class as my cousin, Neji." said Hinata.

Neji knows that his cousin is in a band, so he kept it a secret from everyone, he knew because the band sometimes practices at the Hyuuga house.

"I hope he hasn't told anyone about us while we went to different places." said Tenten, being a bit worried about their secret.

They got to their classroom and opened the door, they looked inside the class and everything was a mess, lots of paper thrown in the air, paper aeroplanes, scrunched-up paper balls, erasers, pencils and scissors-wait SCISSORS being thrown across the classroom! and a pair of them was heading towards Sakura but someone caught it, the boy had raven hair with onyx eyes (guess who!)

"You should be more careful you know." said the boy, then he walked away, going to his desk and fan girls screaming : "Marry me", "Walk me home after school" and stuff like that.

'Show off, acting cool and all.' Sakura thought.

'**I think you are in love! And don't deny it!**' said Inner Sakura.

'Shut up for once! I don't even know who the heck that guys is!'

"Hey, the teacher isn't here and the bell went 5 mins ago." said Tenten, looking at her watch.

"We should hurry and find some seats then!" said Ino, looking for four seats so they can sit next to each other.

They found some seats near the window side, they sat down so the seating was like this :

random people

random people

Shika Naruto

Ino Hinata

Sakura Tenten

Sasuke Neji

random people

random people

(They dont know who the boys are yet and they didnt notice them.)

Then a teacher came in, he had an eye-patch over his left eye, had a mask over his face and had spiky gray hair (i'm just using the same people in my 1st fic for the teachers)

"Hi class! I was helping an old lady to carry her sho-." the teacher was cut off.

"LIAR!" shouted a blond boy that has bright blue eyes, he was sitting infront of Hinata and she giggled.

"Shut up Naruto, anyway there should be four new students here, if you are those new students then come to the front and introduce yourselves!" the Hikari group went to the front, with whistles following them as they went by.

"Wow, they look so cute!", "They have to be single!", "I'm gonna make one of them my girlfriend!" and other compliments given to the girls as they went passed the boys in their class, not just that but glares from Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shika's fan girls cause the four boys were looking at them four girls.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino."

"I am Hyuuga Hinata."

"I'm Tenten."

"And I am Haruno Sakura."

"Well, I'm Hatake Kakashi, your home room teacher for the year. You can take your seats now." and with that, the girls went back to their desks.

"I've got an announcement (spell?) to make! There's going to be a music contest, you need four people to make a band to enter and it includes singing like the band 'Hikari', the auditions is at lunch time today."

**DING-DONG!DING-DONG!DING-DONG!**

The bell went and people were discussing who should go with who for the music contest, also going to their next classes.

"Me and Tenten have P.E next, what about you two?" Sakura asked Ino and Hinata.

"We have P.E aswell, I think we have the same scheduals (spell?) for the whole year." said Hinata, looking at her schedual.

"It's nice for someone like our teacher to compliment us on our singing." said Tenten, while giggling.

"Too bad he doesn't know that we ARE the Hikari group!" said Ino, laughing like hell and her friends joining in the laughter.

So the girls went to the changing rooms, the P.E uniforms is a white top with the school badge and they could wear any shorts or tracksuit bottoms.

"WELCOME MY YOUNG STUDENTS! FOR WARM-UPS, RUN 20 LAPS AROUND THE GYM HALL FOR THE GIRLS AND 25 LAPS FOR THE BOYS!" shouted Gai as all the students got out of the changing rooms, they were all groaning, but the four girls weren't because they LOVE running (crazy, i know!).

"Em...Sensei, can we four girls run 30 laps, because we kinda do extra running at our old schools..." said Hinata, making sure the other pupils had not heard her.

"OKAY! THATS MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! YOU CAN RUN MORE THAN 30 LAPS GIRLS!" again Gai shouted at the four girls making the other students have wide eyes and started to whisper stuff.

"WELL? WHAT ARE YOU GUYS WAITING FOR? HURRY UP AND DO YOUR LAPS!" for the third time, Gai shouted again, making his 'mini-me' go up to him.

"I'll run 50 laps, Gai-sensei!" Lee, the 'mini-me', shouting to the teacher.

"I'M PROUD OF YOU LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

And they hugged each other, crying in joy and making the class sweat-drop.

"God, this easier than the last schools we've been to, but the teachers here are really weird though..." said Ino, running with her friends and also running away from fanboys.

The girls caught up with Neji, Naruto, Sasuke and Shika because they had to ask Neji if he told anyone their secret.

"Oi Neji, have you told anyone yet? Cause I hope you didn't or else I'll beat the crap outta you!" said Hinata to her cousin (never knew she could be that mean!)

He shook his head, still running with his friends and they gave him weird looks, but the girls sighed in relief and ran ahead of the four boys, still looking at Neji.

"Have you told anyone what? Neji what are you hiding?" asked Naruto with Shika and Sasuke nodding like they were gonna ask the same thing.

"I can't tell you, you'll spread it around the whole school and they'll have to move schools again, this is their 7th school they have moved to." said Neji, then he ran ahead of his friends to catch up with the girls.

"Hey, you girls gonna enter the music contest?" asked Neji as he caught up with the girls.

"Well duh Neji! It's not like we're not! We still need to practice you know!" said Sakura as she playfully punched Neji on his left arm, he started to pretend to be dying.

"Omg! I'm dying! Help me!" he started to pretend he was coughing, the girls started to laugh out loud (he like Sakura as a friend, but likes Tenten more than any other girl. they're still running at this point.)

They have finished their 20th lap so the girls in the class stopped running (except the Hikari group), this was their fanboys chance to catch up with the girls, but mostly Sakura.

"Sakura! Run with me!" said one boy.

"No me! I'm a better runner!" said another.

"No me!" said another.

"I better go full speed now, see ya gals later!" and with that Sakura was running like 70 mph (if that's a slow movement, just make it VERY fast!)

The girls at the side that stopped running, was staring at Sakura as she ran REALLY fast and zoomed right past them, the boys were trying to run as fast as they can to catch up with her, but failed because Sakura's the fastest runner in the Hikari group and she keeps going past them as she finishes each lap.

When Sakura finished doing 30 laps before the boys, she was sweating like mad but wasn't panting at all! (I'm crazy! it like shes not even human!...i'm kidding she is human!) then Lee came up to her.

"Hi! I'm Rock Lee, will you go out with me my precious flower?" asked Lee, as he brought out a bunch of flowers (i dont know where he got them) but then Sakura fainted with a very pale face like she doesn't have any blood left but Sasuke that had finished doing his laps after Sakura, he caught her in time and told Gai that he would take her to the nurse.

_**TBC...**_

Sakura4eva: Finally! the first chappie done for my 2nd story! cracks knuckles ow, fingers sore

Sakura: You shouldn't crack them then!

Sakura4eva: Fine! I wonder what Sasuke is gonna do to you...

Tenten: That's just sick!

Sakura4eva: I was just kidding!

Sasuke: Did someone call me?

Neji: I don't think so

Sakura4eva: Peace out peepz! does victory/peace sign


	2. To The Nurse

**To The Nurse**

Sakura4eva: Hi again! Soz if I haven't updated for a while cause I've just started school and got lots of homework!

Sakura: Thank god I get to go away from Lee!

Lee: Hi my precious flower! picks up Sakura

Sakura: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! PUT MY DOWN! I THINK I'M GONNA DIE!

Sasuke: Put her down now...gives evil glares

Sakura's fan boys: I'll save you Sakura! rushes to Lee and grabs Sakura

Sakura: You sick pervs! Stop touching me! Sasuke, help me!

Sasuke: snatches Sakura away and was about to kiss Sakura when...

Sakura4eva: Get a room! And that doesn't happen until the later chappies! then Lee hugs me

Lee: Don't make them kiss! Sakura-chan's suppose to kiss me!

Sakura4eva: Let go of me! gets out of Lee's hug and getting chased by him Someone do the disclaimer!

Sakura: Sakura4eva doesn't own any of us so I can do this! french kisses Sasuke

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'**Inner selves**'

Sasuke was carrying Sakura bridal-style to the nurse's office and he kept looking at her face.

'Wow, she looks kinda cute, I hope she is single-wait! What the!' Sasuke was thinking to himself.

'**You know you like her... You know you want her... You wanna touch her... You wanna-**'

'Oh shut up! And who are you?'

'**I'm your inner self, you locked me up in a box in your mind and forgot about me! But I got out!**'

'Argh! Go away! Your giving me a head-ache!'

So Inner Sasuke disappeared back into his tiny box that was invented by the Outer Sasuke.

They got to the nurse's office, Sasuke laid Sakura down on a bed that was near the window and just sat on a chair that was near the bed and waited for Sakura to wake up.

5 mins later

5 mins later, Sakura was waking up and Sasuke was feeling a bit drowzy but Sakura shook him awake.

"How long have you been waiting for me to wake up?" asked Sakura as she got out of the bed, standing next to Sasuke.

"Quite a while, you sure you wanna continue P.E?" said Sasuke, then he was pulling Sakura towards him into an embrace, about to kiss her when...

"Sakura-chan my precious flower! Are you awake yet-oh no! Sasuke possesed you, didn't he! I'm gonna kill you Sasuke for touching my flower-AAAAAHHHHH!" Lee came in and screamed, but Sakura knocked him out by punching his nose REALLY hard.

"Well, that went well. It's better if we just leave him here, lets go!" Sakura grabbed Sasuke and dragged him back to the P.E hall, leaving a bloodied nose Lee on the floor of the nurse's office.

At P.E hall

When the two teens got back, the girls were playing netball and the boys just watched them (even though they were told to play football, they just watched the girls)

"Hey Sakura! You're just in time for a game of netball, we need you on our team!" said Ino, waving to Sakura to play.

Sakura just gave a nod, said bye to Sasuke and ran to Ino, getting her favourite position in the game: Goal Shooter.

Ino was Goal Attack, Hinata was Center, Tenten was goal Keeper and other three girls are Wing Attack, Wing Defence and Goal Defence (in my fic, some girls arent fan girls of Sasuke, Neji, Naruto or Shika, so they pay attention in netball). They got in their positions, also the other team, with Hinata starting off with the ball.

'TWEEET!' the whistle went, Hinata passed the ball to a girl on her team and that girl passed the ball to Ino and Ino passed it to Sakura that was a suitable position to shoot, caught the ball and had shot the ball to the net and went in! (i cant be bothered giving more details, so i'm gonna skip a bit)

Score: 23-09

When the last minute went, their game was over and the score was 23-09 to Sakura's group!

"Yes! I knew we were the best in netball!" said Hinata, cheering with her friends and the three girls on their team.

"Yeah, it was a good game, is P.E over yet?" asked Tenten, to her teammates from the netball game.

"Yeah, the bell just went so we should hurry up and get to our next classes." said a girl from their team.

"What's our next class? Because I forgot where I had put my schedual." asked Sakura to her best buds.

"We have H.E now." (Home Econnomics, in other words: cooking) said Ino, as Sakura just found her schedual.

The four girls got to their classroom for H.E, on the board it said what they are suppose to make that day: Pizza.

_**TBC...**_

Sakura4eva: Well, that's it for today, I'm soooooo tired! I was doing this and my homework at the some time!

Neji: Is Sasuke and Sakura still kissing each other? looks at the couple

Lee: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY! WHY! WHY!

Naruto: What are you complaining about? Lee stops screaming, then Naruto poked him, Lee fell on the floor

Tenten: He probably died of shock, and I REALLY want him dead. then Lee rises like a zombie and walked towards Tenten slowly like a real zombie

Ino: AAAAAAHHHHHHH! HE RISED FROM THE DEAD! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Lee: Uhhhhh... I'm gonna kill you... Uhhhhhh...

Hinata: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! then she faints

Sakura4eva: Em... well, that was unusual... anyway, see you guys later! Peace out! does victory/peace sign Oh and are they STILL kissing! Sasuke and Sakura are still kissing at this point


	3. Cooking Class

**Cooking Class**

Sakura4eva: Hi again! Soz that I haven't updated in a LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time coz I had lots of school and I have extra work than others!

Ino: I LOOOOOOOOOOOVE pizza! I can't wait to make one!

Tenten: You'll probably muck the thing up, it'll probably taste like crap! The last time you made one, no one wanted you to cook in the future!

Ino: Hey! That was because I didn't get the right things!

Hinata: You asked for apples instead of tomatoes when we made pizza...

Sakura: It was true, then you asked for suger instead of flour...

Ino: Hey! (Then a cat-fight was held between the four girls)

Sakura4eva: Anywho... lets get on shall we... and I don't own Naruto...

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'**Inner selves**'

"Hi class, I'm Shizune, the new H.E teacher. Today, we are making pizza, at each desk there should be the right things to make pizza, get into groups of four." (the classroom is like a kitchen in a big restaurant, there are 5 ovens and such so there are 5 big tables)

So everyone went into their groups so the tables were like this:

Hinata Ino random people random people

Tenten Sakura random people random people

Neji Sasuke random people

Shika Naruto random people

(there should be 20 pupils in each class)

"Ino, I hope you better make it this time while making food for the whole year..." whispered Hinata to Ino.

"First you do this, and that..." Shizune started to blabber on about how to make pizza and stuff like that.

"Right now class, you put this in with the flour and mix it with your hands. I'll be going to another room to get some stuff." so everyone put the stuff in the mixing bowl (i forgot how to make pizza...) while Shizune left the room until...

"Hey pinky, think fast!" Sasuke had an extra big bowl that was filled up with lots of flour and chucked the flour at Sakura.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! YOU ARE SOOOO GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" screamed Sakura, picking up her dough thing that was suppose to be the pizza and stuffed it in Sasuke's face.

"Ooooooooh, you're gonna get it now!" Sasuke chucked his dough thing but Sakura ducked, so it landed on Ino.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! My beautiful hair is ruined! That is it!" Ino screamed and chucked it at Sasuke but missed him, instead it hit Naruto.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs which made everyone cover their ears, but started a food fight with dough pieces flying about.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE! WHO STARTED THIS!" screamed Shizune when she came back to the H.E room, everyone pointed at the four girls and four boys.

"RIGHT! YOU EIGHT ARE HAVING DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL AND ALSO CLEANING THIS PLACE UP!" screamed Shizune as the eight pupils stoped throwing food at each other.

"OH MAN!" moaned the group that got detention.

Lunch time

"Man! That was fun, but we got detention, oh well." said Tenten as everyone went to the music room where the music contest will be held.

"Hi people! I'm Anko, a teacher at the music department, but I'll be the judge of the music contest!" said Anko as the groups went into a very big room with the huge stage, set up with drums, microphones, keyboards and more other things for a band.

"I'll be handing out a sheet of paper for each group to put their names in and a group name for your groups!" Anko started to hand out paper to each group in the room.

After collecting the papers...

"Right! The first group that's gonna sing for us is... Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Ino and their group name is 'Hikari'!

_**TBC...**_

Sakura4eva: Well that's it for now, I know this was short but I don't want the people that read this to wait for AAAAAAAGGGGGGGEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!

Sakura: Sasuke! I'm gonna get you for what happened at H.E! (starts chasing Sasuke)

Tenten: I wonder what song we're gonna sing in the next chappie...

Ino: Have you got a song for us yet Sakura4eva?

Sakura4eva: Well, I don't really have one at the moment, but I'm gonna ask you readers to help me on this! Here are the questions that you MUST answer when you give me a review!

(1) What song(s) should they sing?

(2) Where can I get the words in the song from?

(3) Should Sasuke, Naruto, Shika and Neji make a group for the contest?

(4) What other judges should I put in?

I hope you readers can answer my questions! Coz if you don't, I won't be able to make the next chappie, so PLEASE give me your reviews! (I start to cry)


	4. Music Contest Time!

**Music Contest Time!**

Sakura4eva: Hey peepz! I'm able to do another chappie from your reviews, so I'd like to thank eveyone that gave me reviews!

Sakura: I'm glad! I wanna sing now!

Ino, Hinata and Tenten: Yeah! Hurry up!

Sakura4eva: Oh, and did I mention that Kakashi, Anko and Gai are the judges? But I don't know about the boys singing...

Gai: Yes! I'm gonna be a judge!

Lee: I'm proud of you Gai-sensei!

Gai: LEE!

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!

Gai: LEE!

Lee: GAI-SEN-

Readers: WILL YOU SHUT UP! WE WANNA READ THE NEW CHAPPIE!

Sakura4eva: Yeah, you guys SHOULD and WILL shut up until this chappie is OVER!

Lee: (Hides behind Gai) AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! She's scary...

Readers: SHE SAID SHUT UP! SO SHUT UP! (Lee and Gai stop talking or shouting)

Sakura4eva: Thank you!

Sasuke: Well, I don't wanna sing...

Neji and Shika: Yeah, singing is for girls...

Sakura4eva: Now lets get on now shall we...

"The four girls are going to sing 'My Humps' by The Black Eyed Peas (they don't make up their own songs), girls step up to the platform!" Anko shouted to Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten.

Sakura is the lead singer and a guitarist (not lead), Ino is also a singer (not lead) and the lead guitarist, Hinata plays the keyboard and sings and Tenten plays the drums and also sings.

_**What you gon' do with all that junk?**_

_**All that junk inside your trunk?**_

_**I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,**_

_**Get you love drunk off my hump.**_

_**My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,**_

_**My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps. (Check it out)**_

_**I drive these brothers crazy,**_

_**I do it on the daily,**_

_**They treat me really nicely,**_

_**They buy me all these icies.**_

_**Dolce & Gabbana,**_

_**Fendi and NaDonna**_

_**Karan, they be sharin'**_

_**All their money got me wearin' fly**_

_**But I ain't askin,**_

_**They say they love my ass 'n,**_

_**Seven Jeans, True Religion's,**_

_**I say no, but they keep givin'**_

_**So I keep on takin'**_

_**And no I ain't taken**_

_**We can keep on datin'**_

_**I keep on demonstrating.**_

_**My love, my love, my love, my love**_

_**You love my lady lumps,**_

_**My hump, my hump, my hump,**_

_**My humps they got u,**_

_**She's got me spending.**_

_**(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.**_

_**She's got me spendin'.**_

_**(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me**_

_**What you gon' do with all that junk?**_

_**All that junk inside that trunk?**_

_**I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,**_

_**Get you love drunk off my hump.**_

_**What u gon' do with all that ass?**_

_**All that ass inside them jeans?**_

_**I'm a make, make, make, make you scream**_

_**Make u scream, make you scream.**_

_**Cos of my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump.**_

_**My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely lady lumps. (Check it out)**_

_**I met a girl down at the disco.**_

_**She said hey, hey, hey yea let's go.**_

_**I could be your baby, you can be my honey**_

_**Let's spend time not money.**_

_**I mix your milk wit my cocoa puff,**_

_**Milky, milky cocoa,**_

_**Mix your milk with my cocoa puff, milky, milky riiiiiiight.**_

_**They say I'm really sexy,**_

_**The boys they wanna sex me.**_

_**They always standing next to me,**_

_**Always dancing next to me,**_

_**Tryin' a feel my hump, hump.**_

_**Lookin' at my lump, lump.**_

_**U can look but you can't touch it,**_

_**If you touch it I'ma start some drama,**_

_**You don't want no drama,**_

_**No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama**_

_**So don't pull on my hand boy,**_

_**You ain't my man, boy,**_

_**I'm just tryn'a dance boy,**_

_**And move my hump.**_

_**My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,**_

_**My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump.**_

_**My lovely lady lumps (lumps)**_

_**My lovely lady lumps (lumps)**_

_**My lovely lady lumps (lumps)**_

_**In the back and in the front (lumps)**_

_**My lovin' got u,**_

_**She's got me spendin'.**_

_**(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.**_

_**She's got me spendin'.**_

_**(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me.**_

_**What you gon' do with all that junk?**_

_**All that junk inside that trunk?**_

_**I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,**_

_**Get you love drunk off my hump.**_

_**What you gon' do with all that ass?**_

_**All that ass inside them jeans?**_

_**I'ma make, make, make, make you scream**_

_**Make you scream, make you scream.**_

_**What you gon do with all that junk?**_

_**All that junk inside that trunk?**_

_**I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,**_

_**Get you love drunk off this hump.**_

_**What you gon' do wit all that breast?**_

_**All that breast inside that shirt?**_

_**I'ma make, make, make, make you work**_

_**Make you work, work, make you work.**_

_**She's got me spendin'.**_

_**Spendin all your money on me and spendin' time on me**_

_**She's got me spendin'.**_

_**Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me.**_

Then there was a loud applaud and a lot of cheering, especially from the boys (as expected...), well Naruto was cheering the loudest shouting: 'WELL DONE HINATA! I LOVE YOU!' Hinata nearly fainted for that part when the girls got off-stage.

"So what are the scores from the judges? Well the judges are Kakashi, me and Gai for some odd reason..." said Anko as she looked at Gai weirdly, why was he a judge anyway? Well no one knows about that...

Kakashi held up a huge sheet of paper, also followed by Anko and Gai, so the scores were being held like this:

Kakashi's choice: 4.99! Anko's choice: 4.99! Gai's choice: 5.00!

(the score is out of 5)

"Woohoo! We are the best! Woohoo!" screamed the four girls in unison.

"But you probably won't beat us! We are the best in this school, especially when it comes to singing compititions!" said a girl that had long, black puffy hair with orang-utang orange coloured eyes (the ape animal with orange fur) the girl had a few girls behind her that had lots and I mean LOTS of make-up on with LOTS of eye-liner on, they look like they ahve panda eyes (imagine them having black eyes, that's what they look like with the eye-liner smudged on their faces) and white powder on their faces (imagine their faces the same colour of Orochimaru's skin colour).

The Hikari group started to laugh out loud.

"OMG! YOU LOOK LIKE CLOWNS! THIS IS TOO HILARIOUS!" screamed Tenten, laughing with her best buds.

"They would look like clowns when they have red noses and wearing clown costumes!" said Ino said, still laughing her head off.

"They look uglier than clowns!" said Sakura, rolling on the floor, laughing.

"You can't beat us because we are the band Hik-mmpphh!" Hinata got her mouth covered again that day.

"Hinata! Are you trying to kill us again! We don't want to run around the school again!" screamed Sakura, Ino and Tenten in unison, still keeping their hands on Hinata's mouth.

"MMPPHH! MMPPHH!" Hinata tried to say something, but no success.

"Karimi, get your clones on the stage! Your next!" shouted Anko, in a not so delighted tone.

"Yes! Girls lets go! Smell ya later newbies!" said Karimi, the leader of the group of panda like clowns-I mean group of girls, walking to the stage.

When Karimi and her clones like clowns-I mean friends got on stage, the audience was about to a) Laugh their heads off, b) Throw up and c) Shouting out: "GET OFF THE STAGE!" or "BOOOOOOOO!" and stuff like that to get them off stage.

Well, everyone and the judges did all those three things I listed, laughing, throwing up and shouting at them.

(im gonna skip them singing, lets just say they sang REALLY horribly so i didnt know what song for them to sing off-key)

"Well, I guess that WAS ok-" Anko was cut off by the audience.

"OK! OK! YOU THOUGHT THEY WERE OK! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" everyone shouted at Anko.

"Lets ee what we judges have decided then..." Kakashi held up a sheet of paper and Anko and Gai followed in suit, the scores were this:

Kakashi's choice: 0.01! Anko's choice: 0.01! Gai's choice: 5.00!

"Gai! That's the wrong sheet of paper you're holding!" said Kakashi.

"Oops, sorry!" Gai's choice: 0.00!

Karimi and her group of clowns that are fembots-I mean Karimi's group of girls had their jaws going off the stage, onto the floor.

"WHAT! I am SOOOOOOOOO better than them!" shouted Karimi, pointing at the Hikari band.

"Well sorry, come back next year!" said the judges, making it look like American Idol (the singing contest that's held every year).

"GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! THIS ISN'T THE END YET! YOU WON THE BATTLE BUT NOT THE WAR!" then Karimi stomped out of the music room, with her group of clones that look like clowns-I mean her servents-I mean her followers-I mean the panda clown group-I mean the ugly group of Orochimaru's slaves-I mean Orochimaru's daughters-I mean the ugliest girls in the universe, yes that's it, The Ugliest Girls in the Universe. (lets just call them that for now, im running out of ideas of what i should call them)

(im gonna skip a bit more, im not making the boys sing)

"Well, us judges have decided who's gonna be our top band in our school this year! It's... Hikari! Congrats!" Shouted Anko as the audience cheered with joy!

_**TBC...**_

Sakura4eva: Well that's it for now!

Hikari group: Yeah! We won!

Karimi: I was suppose to win!

Sakura4eva: Well I just made you up so you shouldn't be here! I only need you when I want people to mock you!

Karimi: AAAAAAAWWWWWWWW! (disappears with a 'poof')

Sakura4eva: Well I've got some questions to ask you when you guys review, plz answer my questions because it needs to be part of the next chappie!

Q1: Should I carry on with the school subjects or when school finishes?

Q2: Should they have a sleep-over at Sakura's or the Hyuuga's Estate?

Q3: Should Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shika have a sleep-over with the girls?

Q4: Should the girl's secret slip out when they're with the boys at the sleep-over? (if any)

Sakura4eva: I hope you can give me a review with answers to the questions above!


	5. Not Sleepover Time yet!

**Not Sleep-over Time yet!**

Sakura4eva: Well, this is chappie 5! Thx to the peepz that gave me reviews or else I wouldn't be able to make this chappie!

Naruto: Is this gonna start at the end of school, coz I HATE school!

Sakura4eva: Maybe, I dunno...

Ino: PPPPPLLLLLZZZZZ! I also hate school!

Hinata: Plz...

Sasuke: I don't want you to continue with school (Sasuke gives me evil glares)

Shika: I don't wanna be at school, I wanna watch clouds...

Tenten: WILL YOU SHUT UP! SHE MIGHT SKIP SCHOOL IF YOU SHUT UP! (everyone hides behind me)

Naruto: She's scary...

Sakura4eva: Fine fine fine! I'll start with you at the end of school! No complaints!

Everyone: YAAAAAAAAY!

Sakura4eva: Well, I don't own Naruto or any other characters, except Karimi and clones, they're just made-up... No one else owns them!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'**Inner selves**'

Well as you know, I'm skipping the rest of school. Our fav characters are outside, talking about sleep-overs and such...

With the girls

"Well, where do you wanna go? To the Hyuuga mansion?" suggested Hinata, as her friends thought for a moment.

"Fine! Let's ask the boys if they wanna come!" said Ino, looking forward to a boys and girls sleep-over.

"Let's go then!" shouted Tenten as she dragged Hinata and Ino to the boys direction, as Sakura followed behind talking to her inner self.

'What kind of a mess I'm in again! They always want sleep-overs at people's houses! Especially with boys!

'**Well we need to get used to it, because this will keep going on, but I'm excited to see Sasuke in his boxers when he's sleeping!**'

'That's just sick! You're such a perv!'

'**Well that's me for ya. Look, Sasuke, the hottie looking over to us!**'

'What?' then Sakura snapped out of her thoughts as Ino dragged Sakura the rest of the way, since Sakura stopped walking.

"Hey Sakura, we asked the boys already but they refused to have a sleep-over." Said Tenten as Ino and Sakura went to Tenten and Hinata.

"Oh well, better luck next time!" said Shika as he left with the other boys, then the girls went to the opposite direction to pack for their sleep-over.

With the boys

"AAAAWWWW! I wanted to go to the sleep-over!" whined Naruto as he got hit on the head by Sasuke.

"Shut it dobe." said Sasuke in his cool normal tone.

"But Neji gets to stay with them! I mean Shika, you wanna see that blonde girl in her PJ's don't ya?" said Naruto, nudging the genius with the IQ of 200.

Shika just blushed at that comment.

"See what I mean! We wanna see the girls, but NOOOOOOO! You guys just refused to go and walked away, I bet Neji doesn't want to be alone with four girls! He probably wants company!" said Naruto, looking over to Neji.

"Actually, can you guys come cause I really need the company and I also think the girls would be glad if you guys came" (OOC!) said Neji as he stopped walking and looked at his male friends.

"I'm definatly comin'! What about you two?" said Naruto, as he pointed at Sasuke and Shika.

"Fine, I'll go, what about you Sasuke?" said Shika, looking at the blue/black haired boy as Sasuke just stood there.

"Hello! Earth to Sasuke! You there!" screamed Naruto, which made Neji and Shika to hold their ears, but Sasuke didn't move.

"Omg... He's got his IPod on, no wonder he didn't hear Naruto scream." said Shika as he plucked out an ear-phone from one of Sasuke's ear.

"What is it Nara?" said Sasuke in a coldly tone.

Naruto fell down anime style.

"So you weren't listening to us! Well let's say you wanna come with us!" said Naruto, making Sasuke having a questioning look on his face.

"I'm going where?"

"You're coming with us to the Hyuuga's mansion to give Neji company and getting to know more about them girls!"

"Well, I already know a lot about them anyway." said Neji as his friends turned to face him.

"So you know them already! How!" said Naruto.

"Hinata's my cousin and I knew her friends when we were younger."

Shika and Naruto's faces were like: 'Ooo'. Sasuke's face was still the same stoic face, he wasn't listening to them, he was once again listening to his IPod. The boys started to walk to their houses that was in different directions, going to pack for the sleep-over at the Hyuuga Mansion.

_**TBC...**_

Sakura4eva: Well that's it for now! I'll try and update my other story as soon as possible!

Sakura: AAAAAAWWWWWW! I wanted to have the sleep-over in this chappie!

Hikari: Yeah!

Lee: Atleast I can stay with you my flower! (Picks up Sakura bridal-style, eww)

Sasuke: Don't you dare touch her! (Grabs Sakura out of Lee's hold and starts fighting Lee.)

Sakura4eva: That's not part of this chappie! Anyway, I need some ideas for my other story, if you haven't read it yet, read it now! Send me your ideas for 'Witch in Konoha High School', send me the reviews to this story you are reading now so I know where and what I can use the ideas for what story! Plz R&R!


	6. Sleepover Time! But only Part 1!

**Sleep-over Time! But only Part 1!**

Sakura4eva: Soz that it has been a while since I updated this story!

Naruto: Hurry with the chappie! I wanna see Hinata in her PJ's!

Hinata: (blushes like hell!)

Neji: (hits Naruto on his head) You're such a perv! (fights with Naruto)

Sakura4eva: Well, hope you like this one!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'**Inner selves**'

At the girl's house

"What PJ's should I wear? The one with bells or the one with piglets?" said Ino, wanting to know what PJ's to wear.

"Just wear the one with pigs, it suits you since you are a pig!" laughed Sakura, getting chased around the house by Ino.

"Will you guys stop! We still need to pack our stuff!" screamed Hinata, getting her friends to look at her with wide eyes.

"OMG! Hinata screamed! She's growing up!" screamed Tenten, hugging Hinata with Ino and Sakura joining in.

"I..I...I can't...b..b..breathe!" said Hinata, turning from the shade of red to blue then to purple.

Well the girls are just having fun while packing their stuff, anyway we will move to each boys house!

With Naruto

'Hmm, what to pack... I know! Ramen!' Naruto went to his kitchen cupboards, looking for ramen, typical ain't it?

After he brought out 20 packs of ramen, he brought out a HUUUUUUUGE backpack and stuffed in his 'precious' ramen.

'Well, I guess I should get going then!' he opened his door and walked outside and locked his door.

10 mins later

He rushed back to his apartment to pack his clothes!

With Sasuke

Sasuke was watching T.V, about to go to sleep when he remembered about the sleep-over with Sakura there.

'Wait! Why am I thinking about Sakura?'

**'Well obviously you're in love with her! Duhh!'**

'Hmm, I better pack now...' then he started to pack while shouting at his Inner self to stop giving him perverted thoughts of Sakura.

With Shika

Shika was sleeping until...

"SHIKA HUNNY! HAVE YOU FINISHED PACKING YET!" screamed Shika's mum, waking Shika up and made him fall off his bed.

"What is it troublesome mum!"

"HAVE YOU PACKED FOR YOUR SLEEP-OVER TONIGHT!"

"Yes I have!" he lied, he started to pack straight away.

Well nothing else happens at his house so lets go to the Hyuuga's mansion!

At the Hyuuga mansion

Neji was sleeping on the couch that was in his room, he started to drool because he was dreaming about Tenten (Eeewww!) until...

**DING-A-LING-A-LING!**

The doorbell rang which made neji fall flat on his face on the floor (What do you think? He fell on a pile of crap?) and he went to the door, opened it and the girls were standing there, staring at him then started to laugh at his face because he didn't know he was drooling.

"Look at your face! You have drool all over your face!" shouted Tenten, making the male Hyuuga to wipe his face and blush. (Him blushing! Hahahahaha!)

"Oh, the three boys are coming by the way." then he let them in the mansion, going into the guest room that was next to Neji's room (remember Hinata doesn't live there anymore) then...

**DING-A-LING-A-LING!**

Neji went to the door again and his pals were standing there but Naruto rushed past him, making Neji fall flat on his face which landed on a pile of crap! (HAHAHAHAHA!)

"What the heck is a pile of crap doing in the mansion!" screamed Hinata as she and her friends came out of their room looking at Neji that was in the pile of crap.

"I have a pet dog remember? I thought I trained him to do it outside!" screamed Neji, as he rushed to the nearest bathroom, washing his face like mad!

After he finished washing himself, his face wasn't it's normal colour, it was red as a tomato, then a huge Golden Retriever (the gold coloured dog) jumped on Neji and started to lick him! (Awwwww!)

"I haven't seen Cookie in ages!" squealed the four girls, making Cookie (the dog, random name!) pounce on Tenten.

"His name is not 'Cookie'! It's Scruffy!" said Neji.

"But you let me name him, so I called him 'Cookie'!" said Hinata, petting 'Cookie' or Scruffy'.

"But I didn't like the name! So I called him 'Scruffy'!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Not!"

"Did!"

"Not!"

"Did!"

"Not!"

"Who gives a crap! Can we just play a game!" said Sakura and Ino.

"Well lets play 'Truth or Dare'!" screamed Naruto, he wanted to know the secret that Neji and the girls were talking about in P.E (chappie 1)

_**TBC...**_

Sakura4eva: Well this is only the first part of the sleep-over! Soz! (I bow down to show that im sorry!)

Naruto: I want to know what that secret is!

Neji and Hikari group: (sweats a lot, getting worried about the secret)

Sakura4eva: Well you won't know what i can replace with the secret! Anyway, i hope you have read me new story 'A Different Sakuno'! Bye!


	7. Sleepover! part II

**Sleep-over! part II kinda...**

Sakura4eva: Soz that i haven't updated for a looooooong time! I hope i get more than 100 reviews after this chappie! Well R & R!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'**Inner selves**'

(Sakura4eva adding things)

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

"Right! Who wants to go first?" asked Hinata, eveyone was sitting in the middle of the floor in Neji's room, his room is really big. And obviously 'Cookie' or 'Scruffy' is next to Neji.

"Can I go! Can I go!" shouted Naruto, being really desperate to go.

"Fine..." said the Hikari group, also sweat-dropping at Naruto's behaviour.

"Ino, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What was that secret that you told Neji not to tell anyone in P.E?"

"Um..em...eh...the secret is...is...that...Tenten is going out with Neji!" Neji and Tenten had shocked faces even though it was an excuse to cover the secret.

"Really Neji! You never told us you have a girl!" Neji gulped and nodded to play along with the fake secret (He wished it was true that they're going out!).

"Neji and Tenten! Sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Second comes marriage! Then comes a baby in a golden carriage!" the girls (except Tenten) and Naruto sang together to rub the excuse in, but obviously Naruto thought it was true.

Neji and Tenten went red, but mostly Tenten since Neji's face was still red from scrubbing the dog crap off his face.

Sasuke and Shika were thinking that Neji's a lucky guy to have a girl when they don't. Kinda weird if they actually thought that for real and I do mean in the Naruto series!

"Right, it's my go!" said Ino, looking very excited.

"Sasuke, truth or dare?"

"Dare...I'm not afraid to do a dare."

"I dare you to kiss...SAKURA!" Sakura's eyes went VERY wide like large plates, staring at Ino, Ino was obviously grinning!

"Fine." Sasuke went up to Sakura and kissed her on the lips, it only lasted for a few seconds but the guy and the gal enjoyed it, they were also blushing.

"Right Hinata, truth or dare?"

"Um..truth?"

"Is it true that you like Naruto?" Hinata was shocked and was also blushing.

"Y.y..yes..." Naruto was blushing, and Hinata. She shook her head a bit to get rid of the blush and said...

"Shika, truth or dare?"

"Dare, this is so troublesome..."

"I dare you to not look at the clouds for a week, starting from today!" (Hinata had noticed Shika looking at the clouds when he's near the window at school)

"WHAT! NOOOOO! IT'S MY HOBBY!"

"Well, a dare is a dare Shika..." said Neji.

"Oh man!" Shika moaned about not staring at the clouds for a week.

"Anyway, Naruto truth or dare?"

"DARE!"

"I dare you not to eat ramen for a month!"

"What! I eat the thing everyday! That's how I live! I can't live without it!" Naruto started to sob and Hinata rubbing his back to comfort him (They were sitting next to each other in the circle).

When Naruto stopped sobbing, which took 5 minutes...

"Anyway! Neji truth or dare?" said Naruto, since it was his go when he was crying.

"Dare."

"I dare you to French-kiss Tenten since you guys are going out!" (If only Naruto knew...)

'What!' Neji thought.

'**Well, you've always wanted to snog her! Now's you're chance!**'

'I guess...'

Neji went up to Tenten and kissed her gently and slid his tongue into her mouth as she let out a gasp of surprise, but she was secretly enjoying it!

'OMG! Neji's kissing me!' screamed Tenten in her head.

'**Technically, he's French-kissing you! You've always dream about this! Now it's come true!**'

'I guess dreams do come true...'

Tenten and Neji broke away, blushing like hell! And Neji went back to sit at his space of the circle.

"I'm bored! What to do now?" asked Ino, looking very bored, actually everyone was bored.

"Let's go to the 'Entertainment Room'!" said Hinata.

"Let's go!" said the four girls and ran out of Neji's room and ran down the hall-way, turned a few corners and opened a door that had 'The Entertainment Room' written on it.

_**TBC...**_

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

Sakura4eva: I hope you liked this chappie!

Sasuke: That was actually a good kiss...

Sakura: (Blushing madly)

Tenten: (Blushing) I thought my kiss was good as well...

Neji: (Blushes lightly)

Sakura4eva: AAAWWWW! Anyway, leave me a review!

(' - ' ) ( ' - ' ) ( ' - ') 


	8. Sleepover Part III!

**Sleep-over Part III!**

Sakura4eva: Hi again! Thx to eveyone that gave me reviews from the last chapter and the one before that and the one before that and the one before that and-

Everyone from Naruto: WE GET IT!

Sakura4eva: Well sooooooooooory! Anyway! Enjoy reading!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'**Inner selves**'

(Sakura4eva adding things)

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX

"Here we are!" shouted Ino, the other three girls were beside her while the boys were walking towards them.

"Let's go!" Tenten opened the door that leads to a room that has: the instruments for a band, a stage (obviously!), a snooker/pool table and lots of other stuff that keeps you entertained! There is also a glass door that leads to the Hyuuga's HUUUUUUUUUUGE garden that has a few tennis courts, a basketball court, a big swimming pool and other stuff that you have in a back garden to keep you entertained! (that was a bit random (sweat drop))

"God we haven't been here for ages! The place still looks the same!" said Sakura, looking around to see if anything changed, Hinata was doing the same while the other two girls went over to the snooker/pool table (i normally call it a snooker table but in other stories it's read as 'pool table' so yeah...)

"I thought you girls were gonna sing for a second there..." said Neji, earning four glares from the girls and also getting confused looks from the three boys.

"Neji! We don't practise AAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLL the time!" said Hinata, earning herself three glares and three confused looks.

"What are you talking about? You practice singing? For what?" said Shika.

"We just like singing ok? What's wrong with singing?" said Ino and Tenten in unison.

"Nevermind..." said Shika, being VERY desperate to take a peep at the clouds.

"Remember the dare, Shi-ka-ma-ru!" said Ino, moving her finger side to side.

"Grrrrrrr!"

"I'm going to play a few songs! Come on Hinata!" said Sakura, dragging Hinata to the stage where the instruments are already set up.

"What song should we sing then?" said Hinata, thinking of a song to sing.

"Sing 'Where is the Love' by the Black Eyed Peas!" said Naruto, jumping up and down for no apparent reason!

"Ok then!" then the two girls started to sing...

_**What's wrong with the world mama**_

_**People livin' like ain't got no mamas**_

_**I think the whole world addicted to the drama**_

_**Only attracted to things that'll bring ya trauma**_

_**Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism**_

_**But we still got terrorists hear livin' in the USA**_

_**The big CIA, the Blood to the Crips and the KKK**_

_**But if you only have love for ya own race**_

_**Then ya only leave space to discriminate**_

_**And to discriminate only generates hate**_

_**And when ya hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah**_

_**Madness is what ya demonstrate and that's exactly how ANGER works and Operates**_

_**Man, you gotta have love just to set it straight**_

_**Take control of your mind and meditate**_

_**Let your soul gravitate to the love y'all, y'all**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**People killin' people dyin'**_

_**Children hurtin,hear them cryin'**_

_**Can you practice what you preach?**_

_**Or would you turn the other cheek**_

_**FATHER FATHER FATHER help us**_

_**Send some guidance from above**_

_**'Cuz people got me got me questionin'**_

_**Where is the love (where is the love)**_

_**Where is the love**_

_**Where is the love, the love, the love**_

_**It just ain't the same, old ways have changed**_

_**New days are strange, is the world the same**_

_**If love and peace is so strong**_

_**Why are these pieces of love that don't belong**_

_**Nations droppin' bombs**_

_**Chemical gasses fillin' lungs of little ones**_

_**With the ongoin' sufferin' as the youth die young**_

_**So ask yourself is the lovin' really gone**_

_**So I could ask myself really what is goin' wrong**_

_**In this world that we livin' in, people keep on givin' in,**_

_**Makin' wrong decisions only visions of them dividends**_

_**Not respectin' each other, deny thy brother**_

_**A war is goin' on but the reason's undercova**_

_**The truth is kept secret, it's swept under the rug**_

_**If you never know truth then you never know love**_

_**Where's the love y'all come on (I don't know)**_

_**Where's the truth y'all come on (I don't know)**_

_**Where's the love y'all**_

_**People killin' people dyin'**_

_**Children hurt, you hear them cryin'**_

_**Can you practice what you preach**_

_**Or would you turn the other cheek**_

_**FATHER FATHER FATHER help us**_

_**Send some guidance from above**_

_**'Cuz people got me got me questionin'**_

_**Where is the love (where is the love)**_

_**I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder**_

_**As I'm getting older, y'all people gets colder**_

_**Most of us only care about money makin'**_

_**Selfishness got us followin' the wrong direction**_

_**Wrong information always shown by the media**_

_**Negative images is the main criteria**_

_**Infecting the young minds faster than bacteria**_

_**Kids wanna act like what they see in the cinemas**_

_**Yo, whatever happened to the values of humanity**_

_**Whatever happened to the fairness and equality**_

_**Instead of spreading love we're spreading animosity**_

_**Lack of understanding leading us away from unity**_

_**That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' under**_

_**That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' down**_

_**There's no wonder why sometimes I'm feelin' under**_

_**Gotta keep my faith alive 'til love is found**_

_**And ask yourself**_

_**Where Is the Love?**_

_**Where Is the Love?**_

_**Where Is the Love?**_

_**Where Is the Love?**_

_**FATHER FATHER FATHER help us**_

_**Send some guidance from above**_

_**'Cuz people got me got me questionin'**_

_**Where is the love (where is the love)**_

_**Sing with me ya'll:**_

_**One world, one world**_

_**We only got one world (one world)**_

_**Thats all we got (one world, one world)**_

_**And something's wrong with it. (yeah)**_

_**And something's wrong with it. (yeah)**_

_**Somethings wrong with the w-w-world**_

_**yeah**_

_**We only got one world (one world)**_

_**Thats all we got (one world, one world)**_

"WHOOHOO! That was great!" said Naruto, still jumping up and down, but more enthusiasticlly.

"Erm...thanks?" said Sakura, having a sweat drop forming at the back of her head, the same as Tenten and Ino.

"Why don't you boys go up there and sing!" said Ino.

"I'm going!" shouted Naruto.

"Whatever."

"Hn."

"Troublesome." the boys walked on the stage.

"Sing 'Breaking the Habit' by Linkin Park?" said Tenten. The boys started to sing...

_**Memories consume**_

_**Like opening the wound**_

_**I'm picking me apart again**_

_**You all assume**_

_**I'm safe here in my room**_

_**Unless I try to start again**_

_**I don't want to be the one**_

_**The battles always choose**_

'_**Cause inside I realize**_

_**That I'm the one confused**_

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_

_**Or why I have to scream**_

_**I don't know why I instigate**_

_**And say what I don't mean**_

_**I don't know how I got this way**_

_**I know it's not alright**_

_**So I'm breaking the habit**_

_**I'm breaking the habit**_

_**Tonight**_

_**Clutching my cure**_

_**I tightly lock the door**_

_**I try to catch my breath again**_

_**I hurt much more**_

_**Than anytime before**_

_**I had no options left again**_

_**I don't want to be the one**_

_**The battles always choose**_

'_**Cause inside I realize**_

_**That I'm the one confused**_

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_

_**Or why I have to scream**_

_**I don't know why I instigate**_

_**And say what I don't mean**_

_**I don't know how I got this way**_

_**I'll never be alright**_

_**So I'm breaking the habit**_

_**I'm breaking the habit**_

_**Tonight**_

_**I'll paint it on the walls**_

'_**Cause I'm the one at fault**_

_**I'll never fight again**_

_**And this is how it ends**_

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_

_**Or why I have to scream**_

_**But now I have some clarity**_

_**To show you what I mean**_

_**I don't know how I got this way**_

_**I'll never be alright**_

_**So I'm breaking the habit**_

_**I'm breaking the habit**_

_**I'm breaking the habit**_

_**Tonight**_

There was a loud applause from the four girls.

"Well done!" shouted Hinata.

"You have great singing voices!" shouted Tenten.

"Thanks." said Neji, Sasuke, Naruto and Shika.

"What should we do now?" Sakura said.

"It's only 9:55 pm, even though it is a school week..." said Sasuke.

Let's watch a movie!" squealed Ino.

"But what one?" said Hinata.

_**TBC...**_

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX

Sakura4eva: Well, that was a lame ending! Anyway, I need ideas of what movie they should watch coz I cant think of any! So I need suggestions of what movie they can watch. It can be horror, comedy, anything! Also give me a review!


	9. Not a chapter! Sorry!

Hi everyone! This is not a chapter so I'm REALLY sorry about this! The reason is because I have a lot of tests and homework to do for school, so I'm really sorry about this! I'll be continuing this story but later in the next month or so, so I'm really sorry for you guys that like this story so you need to hold on until I update! This goes for ALL my stories! (even though I have only 3) So I hope you'll review when I update!


	10. Movie Time! its crap! read at own risk

Sakura Angel 4eva: Sorry that I haven't been updating for a looooooooooooooooooong time! I have too much homework and other stuff at school! Anyway! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

Harman (my friend, her real name is Harmandeep but it's her nickname): Nicole (Sakura Angel 4eva, in other words, me!) is an idiot! She doesn't let me on to see her stories!

Sakura Angel 4eva: Where the heck did you come from? Oh well! Enjoy the chappie! --kicks Harman outta here--

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'**Inner selves**'

--actions--

(SA4, Harman or other people talking in the middle of you reading)

**Movie time!!!**

_Recap:_

_"What should we do now?" Sakura asked._

_"It's only 9:55 pm, even though it is a school week..." said Sasuke._

"_Let's watch a movie!" squealed Ino._

_"But what one?" said Hinata._

"Hmm…….How about 'The Ring'?" asked Tenten, looking at Sakura with a weird face since she squealed. (lol, I'm making Sakura into scary movies lol! She is my favourite character!)

"Erm….I think I'll pass on that one…" said Hinata in a hesitant tone of voice since she's the opposite of Sakura, very scared of scary movies! (lol!)

"Don't worry Hinata-chan! I'll protect you!" shouted Naruto, making Hinata blush and making the other girls giggle. (Harman: So sweet! SA4 (it's short): I thought I kicked you out!))

"Let's watch scary movies!" said Ino, punching her fists in the air!

In the movie…

As the girl with long black hair with a pale kinda green face came out of the TV, Hinata screamed and slammed her face into Naruto's chest which made him blush like CRAZY but he put his arms around her to comfort her. (SA4: AWWWW!!!)

Tenten and Neji were just watching the DVD, looking bored. Shikarmaru looked like he was gonna fall asleep, but with Ino shaking him because she got excited, he couldn't sleep! (Harman: So sorry for the guy. SA4: I said go away!) And Sakura got comfortable at Sasuke's side and as she snuggled up to him he blushed! (SA4: Favourite pairing!!!)

When the movie finished…

(Harman: That was a crap scene! SA4: I know it was crap and I'm sorry for people that would want it longer!)

"--Yawn-- I'm so tired now!" yawned Naruto, as everyone else stretched their limbs and got off the sofas they were sitting on. (SA4: my internet isn't working so I have no clue if there are sofas there lol! And is this set in the Hyuuga's Estate?)

"I think we better get back home now, its past 10:30pm and it's a school week." said Shikamaru in his lazy tone.

So the girls showed the boys the front door and they had said their good-byes and 'see you tomorrow' phrases.

_**TBC…………………………**_

SA4: I know that was the crappiest and shortest chapter I have ever done!

Harman: you are dumb after all! I knew it all along!

SA4: shut up! Just because you're smarter than me! --hmph--

Sakura: I think what she meant was 'please review' but I don't think she's in a good mood…

Naruto: does she need ramen? That would cheer her up! It cheers me up!

Sasuke: dobe! Ramen doesn't cheer up everyone! It only cheers you up!

SA4: --sniff-- please review! My friend won't stop bugging me!

Harman: How am I bugging you?!

PLEASE REVIEW EVEN THOUGH I KNOW ITS CRAP!!!!!!!!!


	11. Erm, dunno :P

SA4: Hey again people! I will be updating but VERY slowly, I feel very upset today because I failed 2 Level F tests in Maths :( but I'll be re-sitting them in May. I hope you enjoy this chapter like the other ones :) and it's my birthday on 27th April, I'll be 14!!! YAY!!!

Sakura and Naruto: Happy Birthday in 1 month!

Sasuke: Hn...

SA4: I don't even get a Happy Birthday from you --hmph-- How can you two stand him?!

Naruto: I'm better than him thats why! --grins--

Sakura: --hits Naruto's head-- You are not!!

SA4: Well, as I said before I hope you enjoy this chappie...and say Happy Birthday to me in your review please!!!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

'**Inner selves**'

--actions--

(SA4, Harman or other people talking in the middle of you reading)

**Erm...dunno :P**

_Recap:_

"_--Yawn-- I'm so tired now!" yawned Naruto, as everyone else stretched their limbs and got off the sofas they were sitting on._

"_I think we better get back home now, its past 10:30pm and it's a school week." said Shikamaru in his lazy tone._

_So the girls showed the boys the front door and they had said their good-byes and 'see you tomorrow' phrases._

The next day Sakura and Tenten got ill somehow. They had sore throats, fever, flu, runny noses and other bad illnesses that can make anyone feel down. (SA4: no not bird flu (.))

"Ughhh! I feel so bad! I can't even get out of bed for God's sake!" screamed Tenten, she then went into a coughing fit after screaming.

"Well, you two should stay back here and get lots of rest. I think we're running out of food so I'll get some after school." said Hinata.

"Make sure you don't let Ino get food poisoning for us." laughed Sakura, then started to sneeze.

"Oi! What's that suppose to mean?!" shouted Ino, then everyone started to laugh.

"You two need to get to school now. Have fun without us." Hinata and Ino told them to go back to their rooms after they ate their breakfast, then went to school.

At school

"Hey everyone!" said Ino, waving to the four boys waiting outside the front gate of the school. And Hinata closely following behind.

" Hey Ino! Hey Hinata-chan! Where's Sakura and Tenten???" asked Naruto, putting on his foxy grin. (SA4: )

"They're staying at home resting because they're ill. I wish I can skip school. --makes grumpy face--" pouted Ino.

"We should get to class now, the bell is gonna ring soon." said Hinata, getting worried that she's gonna be late.

"Kakashi-sensei won't be in class 10 minutes after." stated Neji.

So the six of them left to get to class, they bumped into a group of guys from there class.

"Hey Kiba! What's up dawg!" shouted Naruto, giving 'Kiba' a high-five. The boy is holding a little furry white pup.

"Hey Naruto, still dumb as usual!" then everyone started to laugh and Naruto screamed "WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"It's only a joke Naruto, keep your pants on. Don't wanna know what's under there." said another boy in the group, munching on a packet of potato chips.

"Hey Chouji. --yawn--" said Shikamaru, still tired.

"Erm...Introductions please?" said Ino impatiently.

"These group of guys are from our class. As Naruto said before that's Inuzuka Kiba with his pet dog Akamaru, Akimichi Chouji eating chips, the one with sunglasses is Aburame Shino and you two know Rock Lee." said Neji. Then all of them walked to class.

At home

Sakura and Tenten lying in their beds sleeping, but Sakura rolls on her bed then falls off it with a loud thud.

**THUD**

"OWWW!!! That hurt!!!" Sakura started to rub her back. She noticed she was out of tissues and needed more water, so she went into Tenten's room quietly to see if she wanted anything but her face was met with a pillow.

"You woke me up when you fell." Tenten sniffled.

"Sorry. I came in to see if you wanted anything while I'm getting tissues and water." said Sakura, rubbing her eyes since she was still sleepy.

"Yeah, I need tissues and water. I'll go with you since I'm up, even though we're suppose to stay in bed." so then they both went downstairs to get what they wanted.

"I'll go check our mail then." Tenten said, she went to the shoe-cupboard where their mail is next to and picked up a few envelopes.

"Junk, junk, junk, junk, Ino's stuff, junk, Hinata's stuff, junk, junk, mine, --holds it under arm--, junk, Sakura's stuff, --holds under arm too-- and junk. How much junk is there?! --cough--" Tenten went into the kitchen where Sakura was getting water and walked in with two envelopes in hand.

"Hey Sakura, you have mail!" Tenten passed Sakura's mail to her and read her own.

"Thanks...--yawn--" Sakura opened her mail but there was no letter but some free vouchers to buy something from a certain kind of store.

"Hey, what you got? Free vouchers to buy expensive kimonos from that kimono shop for the Sakura Festival? (I don't know if that kind of festival exists (--')) Wow!!! Your mom must have gotten these for you!" Tenten said excitedly.

"Yeah, there's four so there's one for each of us. Pick the one you would REALLY want Tenten, not something you like to look at but not wear it." Tenten chuckled a little when Sakura said that.

"We better get back to bed now, we wanna recover soon don't we?" so they both went back to bed.

In school at lunch time

The ten teens were having their lunch on the school roof. Laughing away and chatting away like any other teenager would do.

"I wonder if Tenten and Sakura are okay..." Hinata said worringly.

"Don't worry! They're tough, they'll recover soon!" Ino stuffed her face with sushi and patted Hinata on the back.

**DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG! **(SA4: That was a short lunch break XP)

"Well, let's go back to class now. --sniffle-- Stupid school!" exclaimed Kiba, then started to laugh. Everyone else started to laugh too and then walked to their next classes.

_**TBC...**_

SA4: Well, I know that was short but it's an update right? Anyway I hope you had enjoyed this chapter and as I hope you noticed that I added the other characters (Kiba, Shiono, Chouji) in this because I didn't really feel like leaving them out --' so yeah...And I hope you wish me Happy Birthday, I will be very happy and it will make my day! --grins-- Remember to review!!! --waves goodbye--

Naruto crew: BYE! --waves--


End file.
